state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Leader Types
In State of Decay 2 you are able to choose a leader for your community. To do so, you must achieve Hero standing with one of your community members first. Choosing a leader will unlock a Leader Project, a large Facility upgrade, and one small Facility upgrade for building. The Leader's type will determine which facilities will become available and also the Leader's legacy. Leader Types There are four leader types in the game: Builder, Sheriff, Trader, and Warlord. Before you choose a leader you can check in advance which survivor will become which type upon getting assigned as the leader. Choosing a leader is not permanent, you can demote them in case you want to assign another survivor as the community's leader, however the demoted survivor will drop back into a citizen. They'll also suffer a morale penalty, but it will disappear after a while. If you build any of the leader-specific facilities, but lose or demote the leader afterwards, the facilities will stay but their functionality may become limited. When you complete a legacy with a given leader type, it will permanently unlock you a Legacy Boon for your future communities. Builder We must fortify and defend our base to keep the people we care about safe and sound. Builder leaders will concentrate on making the perfect base that'll last for generations. They always want to make quality of life improvements for the community members and fortifying base defenses to keep them safe. The way to rebuild civilization is simple: we build. And we start by making our own home a fortress of self-sufficiency. Builders will unlock the following facilities: * Leader Project: Sniper Tower (Free Sniper Cover) * Large Facility: Luxury Barracks 2 (5 Beds, +Morale) * Small Facility: Generator 3 (1 Fuel, No Noise) Sheriff Our first priority is to protect the innocent, and deliver swift justice to those who would harm them. Sheriff leaders will concetrate on restoring law and order. They always try to help people in need - community members and other Enclaves alike - while dealing with hostile survivors to keep others safe. I stand for justice, applied fairly and swiftly wherever needed. Those who question my resolve rarely do so twice. Sheriffs will unlock the following facilities: * Leader Project: Field Hospital (Heal All Infection or Injuries; Obsoletes Infirmary 3) * Large Facility: Lounge 3 (Boost all XP rates) * Small Facility: Shooting Range 2 (Train Shooting or Train Wits) Trader We have to fight scarcity by producing valuable goods and trading them for necessities. Trader leaders will concetrate on getting in contact with other survivors for trading. They always look for opportunities to make and find luxurious trading goods and to make business from which both parties will benefit. It's simple: A rising tide lifts all boats, and a thriving barter system lifts all communities. By helping our neighbors, we help ourselves. Traders will unlock the following facilities: * Leader Project: Trade Depot (Summons Traders) * Large Facility: Farm 3 (+4 Food per Day) * Small Facility: Still 2 (Make Luxury Items) Warlord We establish peace through strength; build an arsenal and destroy all outside threats. Warlord leaders will concentrate on becoming the dominant community in the area. Survival of the fittest is their motto and their policy is the classic "if you're not with us, you're against us" - and they mean it. They are cruel, violent and kill everyone who shows any signs of disapproval or resistance. If we show weakness, we don't just invite our enemies' aggression, we deserve it. By striking first, we ensure we strike last. Warlords will unlock the following facilities: * Leader Project: Armory (Make Any Ammo) * Large Facility: Spartan Barracks 2 (8 Beds, -Morale) * Small Facility: Fighting Gym 2 (Train Fighting or Train Cardio) Category:Community